Leaving on a Jetplane
by The Original Geek
Summary: Tony's come to a decision. Now all he has to do is let the team know. What has he decided and how will it affect them? Completed story; new chapters will be posted every few days.
1. Jenny

This is a response to Easier Than Eating Two Pies' challenge, which she posted ages ago and I finally got around to finishing:

**Tony leaves NCIS Washington DC for another place, without much warning. He could be going on a mission, getting a new job, taking a promotion, or anything else you can think up. Why did he leave and where did he go? What are everyone's reactions? A while later (from a few months to several years), he returns. What has changed? How does everyone react? Tell us how he makes amends and what the future holds for him.**

My answer to the challenge, or at least the leaving part of it, takes place a few weeks after Singled Out and may contain minor spoilers for that episode as well as Hiatus and Faking It. This is AU (even beyond the whole "Tony leaves" part) in the fact that I'm ignoring the whole "obsessed Jenny/undercover Tony" arc and the Rota offer she made to him in Singled Out.

A huge shoutout has to go to **scousemuz1k** for this – she acted as a sounding board and came up with the title when I was stumped.

Legal bits: Y'all already know I don't own them, much as I'd like to.

* * *

_Monday morning…_

Tony DiNozzo sat in the airport lounge, watching the people come and go. He'd always loved flying, loved the anticipation of seeing new places and meeting new people, but today his excitement was tempered by an unsettled feeling in the pit of his stomach. As his flight was called he wondered, once again, if he was doing the right thing.

_The previous Friday evening…_

Tony stared at the amber liquid in the glass of scotch that his Director had just poured for him and sighed deeply.

"I just don't think I can do it any more, Jenny," he said softly, not looking at her. "I've tried; I've tried so damn hard! I've tried being happy that he's back, tried to go back to my old role, tried to ignore the sniggers and whispered comments not only from other agents in this office, but from my own team. God, I've bitten my tongue so much the last few weeks I'm surprised I can still speak clearly."

Jenny sat down on the couch beside Tony. "I told him he should tell you that you did a good job. That you excelled while he was… away," she said, taking his hand and squeezing it softly. Normally she tried to maintain a strictly professional relationship between herself and her agents but, in Tony's case, he had managed to slip past those barriers. He had known she needed someone to lean on when Gibbs left, and had refused to let her wallow and second-guess herself.

Tony laughed, a bitter laugh without humour. "Bet that went over well," he said. "It doesn't matter anyway. Even if I thought he had one ounce of respect for me, and after the whole Mike Franks thing I don't, Ziva and McGee don't. They may have before this, I don't know, but they sure don't now. And with the way he came back, just dumping my stuff on McGee's desk – my desk again, I guess – he made sure that no one else around here would respect me much either."

"I respect you, Tony. Never doubt that," Jenny said, her eyes blazing as she took in Tony's defeated posture. "So do Ducky and Jimmy Palmer." She knew that they had stood by Tony before and after Gibbs' return and had proved invaluable to the agent as both a source of moral support and a sounding board for ideas and theories that his team wouldn't even listen to, and she had made a point of speaking to each of them individually to thank them. She hadn't bothered telling Gibbs about their support since she knew that he wouldn't care or, worse, he would use it against Tony.

Tony smiled, a pale imitation of his normal smiles, but a smile nonetheless. "I know that, Jenny, and I wish it could be enough," he said, squeezing her hand back. Not for the first time, he thanked his lucky stars for his friendship with Jennifer Sheppard. At least one good thing had come out of Gibbs' abrupt departure to Mexico several months earlier, he thought. If not for that, he doubted that he and Jenny would have forged the friendship that they currently shared.

"Tony, I'm sorry," Jenny said remorsefully. "I never would have brought him back if I'd known…"

"Not your fault, Jenny." Tony interrupted quickly, hating the guilt he saw on her face. "And you were right to bring him back. He's a damn good investigator, and the team needs him, needs to go back to the way things used to be. I just wish I could too, but it's not enough anymore."

"So what will you do?" Jenny asked. She could tell it would do no good to try and talk Tony out of leaving and, truth be told, she wasn't sure she would want to even if she thought she could. Jethro and his team had treated Tony badly even before Gibbs had left and while she would miss the young man terribly, she was pleased that he was thinking of what was best for himself for once and not what was best for everyone else.

The question got a real smile out of Tony. "One of my OSU sorority sisters is a staffer at the White House. A bunch of us DC-based alumni get together every few months for dinner and we got to talking. I guess I wasn't as good at hiding my feelings as I thought I was, 'cause apparently she mentioned that I might be less than happy where I am now to a friend at Homeland Security and they gave me a call. Offered me a position on the Domestic Terrorism Task Force team out of Seattle."

Jenny's eyes widened in surprise. She knew that the Seattle task force was considered to be a plum posting, what with the city being so close to the Canadian border. While border security between the two countries was generally very good there was always the chance of something – or someone – getting across and the Seattle office was a key player in making sure that didn't happen, working closely with their Canadian counterparts. It was a team that required a good mix of investigative ability, street smarts and public relations savvy – a mix she knew Tony could provide.

"Seattle – that's quite a ways away," she said, resigning herself to losing one of her best agents. She hoped she wouldn't also lose the good friend that Tony had become. "I'll miss you, so you'd better keep in touch, mister. When were you planning on leaving?"

Tony suddenly looked embarrassed. "Well, since I've got so much vacation time on the books, I thought I'd leave now. You know, make a clean break of it. I don't start in Seattle for two weeks, but I have to find an apartment out there, get everything packed up here, you know the drill. And…" his voice trailed off as he looked away from Jenny.

"And you don't really want to deal with Gibbs and the rest of them," Jenny finished for him. "I can understand that."

"I'm going to leave them letters, to try and explain why I have to go. Except for Ducky and Jimmy – I'm going to go talk to them tomorrow morning, to say goodbye properly. I owe them that much; they were always there for me while Gibbs was gone, and they've become good friends. I need to pack up my desk too. I figured I'd come in tomorrow evening. Since it's Saturday not many people should be around. Will you hold off on cutting my access until then?" Tony's tone was quiet but firm. He'd made his decision, and nothing anyone could say would change his mind.

"I tell you what, Tony," Jenny said, struggling to keep tears at bay. She wasn't sure if they were tears of sadness for Tony's leaving or tears of anger at Jethro and his team for driving her agent – her friend – away. "I'll help you pack up your desk tomorrow, and then I'll take you out for a farewell dinner. In fact, make sure you invite Ducky and Jimmy as well and we'll send you off in style."

"You don't have to do that, Jenny," Tony said, putting his glass on the table and rising from the couch. He looked somehow less tired than when he'd entered Jenny's office, as if getting things off his chest had lightened the burden he carried.

"I know, Tony. I want to, though. You've been a good friend and while I'm sorry you feel you have to leave I'm also excited for you, for the new adventure you're undertaking and I want to help you celebrate," Jenny said. "Besides, I'm hoping that this will make you feel beholden to me so you'll want to come back one day, even if it's just to visit," she said, winking at him and trying to lighten the mood in the room.

Tony laughed, as she's hoped he would and then he sighed softly has he pulled Jenny into a loose hug. "In case I forget to say it tomorrow, Jenny, I'm going to miss you too."

* * *

_Next on NCIS: Tony talks to Jimmy._


	2. Jimmy

I am overwhelmed and humbled at the reaction this story's gotten so far. To sign in the morning after I posted and see so many follows and faves just made me walk around with a goofy grin for the rest of the day (my coworkers thought I'd finally snapped, I'm sure...) Thank you all so much.

Legal bits: Nope, still don't own them.

* * *

_Previously on NCIS: Frustrated with his recent treatment by his teammates, Tony accepted a position with the Department of Homeland Security in Seattle and informed Jenny Sheppard of his decision to leave NCIS immediately. _

* * *

Tony awoke early Saturday morning feeling refreshed and well-rested, something unusual for him in the past few months. As he showered he realised that for the first time since Gibbs had left and then returned he'd actually slept through the night, and slept well. He felt as if a huge burden had been lifted off his shoulders after his talk with Jenny the previous day and he only hoped that Jimmy and Ducky would understand his reasons for leaving, and would be as supportive has Jenny.

With that thought on his mind, Tony dressed quickly and headed out. He knew Jimmy always had breakfast at a local diner near the Georgetown University library before heading over there to study, as he had joined him there several times in the past.

Arriving at the diner, Tony saw Jimmy reading a book as he sat waiting for his breakfast. He moved quietly up behind his friend and smiled when he saw the latest Kathy Reichs novel in Jimmy's hands. "Geez, Black Lung," he said, calling Jimmy by the code name he'd made up for him when Ziva was on the run from the FBI, "I would have thought you'd get enough of that sort of thing at work every day!"

Jimmy looked up and smiled at Tony. "Brennan's a forensic anthropologist, not an ME, Tony. Totally different field. Besides, I like the writing style." He closed the book and gestured to the seat opposition him. "I take it you're joining me this morning?"

A middle-aged waitress came over as Tony sat down, bearing a cup of hot chocolate which she placed in front of him. "So what are you in the mood for today, Very Special Agent Tony?" she asked, smiling at him in a mock-flirtatious way.

"Well, my lovely Janine, since you're still not available," he said grinning back at her and glancing pointedly at the wedding ring on her finger, "I guess I'll just have to go with the steak and eggs this morning."

Jimmy frowned as he watched the exchange. Something seemed slightly off with his friend, and he hadn't missed the brief flash of regret in Tony's eyes as he flirted with Janine. The young medical assistant waited until the waitress had left before speaking to the other man. "So what's up, Tony? You look like there's something on your mind." As Tony flushed guiltily and looked away, Jimmy had a flash of insight. "You're leaving, aren't you?" he asked softly.

Tony nodded, and risked a glance at the other man. He was relieved to see nothing but acceptance, mixed with sadness, in Jimmy's expression. "Yeah, man, I am. I gave Jenny my resignation last night, effective immediately. Homeland Security offered me a job and it's just too good an opportunity to turn down."

Jimmy nodded in return, but couldn't help thinking how many other good job offers Tony had turned down before Gibbs came back. "Can't say I blame you, Tony. I know the past few months have been difficult." He tried to keep the anger he felt at Tony's teammates out of his tone, but from the expression on Tony's face he wasn't quite successful.

"Would have been worse if I hadn't had you and Ducky to lean on. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you guys for that," Tony said softly.

Jimmy locked eyes with Tony. "Friends don't have to repay friends, Tony. And I hope you know that even though you won't be around NCIS any more I'm still your friend and I'll still be here for you."

A light blush graced Tony's cheeks and he smiled warmly at Jimmy, reaching over to grasp his wrist. "Yeah, I know that, Jimmy. And I expect an invite to your med school graduation. I figure with the amount of times I get wracked up, it can't hurt to have two doctors in my corner," he said, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

As Janine brought over their breakfasts and left them to eat, Jimmy smiled at his friend. "Count on it," he said, tucking into his breakfast. "So, are you still going to be in DC?"

Tony told Jimmy all about his new job while they ate breakfast. While the medical assistant was saddened to hear that Tony would be moving so far away, it sounded like the job was a good one, and hopefully Tony would get the respect and support he deserved there. When Tony told him about Jenny's invitation he happily accepted, determined to put his nervousness around the Director aside in order to give his friend one heck of a send off.

* * *

_Next on NCIS: It's Ducky's turn with Tony._


	3. Ducky

Once again, I just have to say how overwhelmed I am by the response to this story. Thanks, guys, for the continued support and ego-boo.

Legal bits: Hey, guess what – I own them now! Sigh, just kidding…

* * *

_Previously on NCIS: Tony explained his decision to leave NCIS to Jimmy. _

* * *

His stomach full and a bit more settled after his talk with Jimmy, Tony headed off to Ducky's house next. He wasn't looking forward to telling the older man he was leaving. Of all the team, Ducky was the only other person who still seemed as upset with Gibbs as Tony over his defection, and he and Tony had supported each other as they tried to work through it. He was afraid that Ducky would view Tony leaving as yet another abandonment, and was worried he would lose the older man's friendship. He said a quick prayer that this wouldn't be the case then squared his shoulders and knocked on the door to Ducky's house.

"Anthony, hello!" Ducky said when he opened the door. "What can I do for you?" he asked, standing aside and gesturing to Tony to enter.

Tony smiled at the sight of the other man dressed as he no doubt considered casually, in a pair of black dress pants and a light blue button-down shirt, with no bowtie or suspenders to be seen. His smile faded as he entered Ducky's house though. "Need to talk to you for a moment, Duck," he said softly. "Is now an okay time?" he asked, mindful of Ducky's aging mother's needs.

"Oh yes, my dear boy, now is fine. One of Mother's cronies has taken her to Myrtle Beach for the weekend, so I'm quite on my own. In fact, I would welcome your company, especially since something tells me I might not have it for much longer," Ducky said, fixing Tony with a stare and a smile to soften the words.

Tony returned the smile as he took a seat on the couch in the living room. "Never could slip anything past you, Ducky," he said, unconsciously stroking one of the corgis that was curled up asleep on a cushion beside him. The corgi growled softly, but didn't wake up. Tony took a deep breath before continuing, his words coming out in a rush. "I've accepted a job with Homeland Security in Seattle. I'm sorry, Ducky, I know I'm doing the same thing Gibbs did, abandoning you, but I can't do this any more. And it's a good job, a really good job, and a chance for me to start over in a new place with people who don't know me. Y'know, to reinvent myself. And I hope you can forgive me one day, but I'll understand…"

"That's enough, Anthony," Ducky said, a touch of exasperation in his voice as he interrupted Tony's stream of babble. He moved the corgi Tony was stroking off the couch, cushion and all, and sat beside Tony, placing a hand on the other man's shoulder and shaking him gently. "Look at me, my dear boy," he said, using his other hand to grip Tony's chin and force him to meet his eyes. "Anthony, look at me. You are not Jethro, and I do not mean that in the derogatory way the others have when they have said that to you. I understand your reasons fully and, frankly, I am surprised you haven't left sooner than this and I do not blame you for leaving now. As for reinventing yourself, I hope you will not do so as I quite like the current version of Anthony DiNozzo. And to deal with the most important point I believe I will follow your lead and quote a movie, although I believe this one may be a bit more Timothy's speed. In the immortal words of Mr. Spock, I have been and always will be your friend."

Tony's shoulders slumped in relief. "Thank you, Ducky," he whispered as he met the other man's fond gaze, a few unshed tears glistening in his eyes. "I thought you'd think that I was abandoning you. Your friendship means so much to me, Ducky, and I didn't want to disappoint you."

"Oh, my boy," Ducky said softly, his own emotions showing in his eyes, "you could never disappoint me. I am glad that you are finally thinking of yourself and putting yourself first," he continued, unconsciously echoing Jenny's thoughts from the previous evening. "And I will miss you terribly, but I will come and visit you when you are settled. And of course I shall write to you, and I expect you to write back, Anthony. Real letters, not emails."

"I will, Duck," Tony said fervently. "I promise. Speaking of letters, I have some to write to the others – I wanted to tell you and Jimmy in person, but I don't really want to face them. I know that makes me a coward…"

Once again Ducky cut Tony off in mid-ramble. "Anthony, there is a difference between cowardice and a strategic withdrawal. Given the deplorable way the rest of the team has been treating you of late, I think it is a wise course of action. And, of course it goes without saying that I will not pass your contact details on to them without your permission, nor will Mr. Palmer. Now, what are your plans for the rest of the weekend, and when are you leaving for Seattle? It would not do for you to leave without a proper adieu from Mr. Palmer and myself. And we will not say goodbye, but only adieu."

Tony smiled, the last of the tension in his stomach uncoiling, leaving only a pleasant warmth from Ducky's words and actions. "Once I've done the letters I'm going to head over to NCIS and pack up my desk. Jenny's volunteered to give me a hand, and she wants to take us – you, me and Jimmy – out to supper tonight as a going-away thing. Tomorrow I'm going to pack up my apartment and move everything I want to keep into storage until I find a place in Seattle. I'm flying out first thing Monday morning and staying with one of my frat brothers until I get a place of my own. DHS is covering my relocation expenses, so I'll be able to fly back once I find a place to make the final shipping arrangements. I'll let you know when I'm back in DC and where I'll be staying, if that's okay."

"No need for that, Anthony," Ducky said, patting him on the shoulder. "You will be staying here."

* * *

_Next on NCIS: Tony writes his letters, packs up his desk, and bids a semi-fond farewell to NCIS._


	4. Letters and Packing

Thank you yet again for the response to this story. I have to apologise for the delay in posting this - I'd intended to get it up last week, but work, life and being ill sort of derailed that idea. Anyway, it's up now – enjoy!

Some of you might recognise Ellington's from my "A Beautiful Friendship" series (thanks have to go to the awesome Cybersocks for coming up with that name, which I will happily steal). While it is the same Ellington's as in that series, this story does not take place in the ToTo-verse. Sorry to all those who were hoping for a bit of Fornell goodness in this story!

And, last but not least, thanks to scousemuz1k for reminding me that Mrs. Mallard should have a chance to say goodbye to Tony too...

Legal bits: I own Ellington's, but that's about it.

* * *

_Previously on NCIS: Tony and Ducky spoke, and Tony was reassured that he wouldn't lose the ME's friendship. _

* * *

Before starting on the letters to Gibbs and the others, Tony went for a run to clear his head. At least that's what he told himself he was doing it for. He knew he was only putting off the inevitable, but it had been an emotional morning and he needed to restore some measure of equilibrium before he wrote what he felt would be his final goodbyes the team. As it was it took him nearly three hours to write the four letters, and he ended up writing several drafts. The first drafts of the letters, the ones that contained all of the raw emotion and hurt that he was feeling, were cathartic nonetheless. He burned those ones and set about writing the goodbyes he wanted to leave his team-mates with a much lighter heart.

When he was finished, it was with a sense of relief. While he was still hurt and upset at the events of the past few months, writing the letters had made him remember the good times he and the team had enjoyed. It had also made him realise that he might bear a portion of the blame for what had happened. Before Gibbs left Tony had delighted in playing the role of the dumb jock and class clown, sure that he would be able to cast it off whenever he wanted to. Unfortunately he had excelled at it so much that it was all anyone thought he was or could ever be. When he tried to be the person he really wanted to be – the confident, take-charge leader he knew he could be – that was when everyone thought he was playing a role. The revelation only served to deepen his conviction that he was doing the right thing by leaving.

It was not without some trepidation that Tony walked into the bullpen late Saturday afternoon. He knew that there would be other people in the building; there were always agents on duty in the event a case came in and others who, like Tony often had, came in on weekends to finish up reports or run down leads when the office was quieter. He just hoped that none of his former team would be doing that. Fortunately, when he rounded the corner that led into his team's area he found only Jenny, Jimmy and Ducky there waiting for him, having been notified by security that he was in the building. "I don't have that much stuff to pack up, y'know," he said, smiling at them.

"We know, Tony," Jenny said. "We just wanted to help, and we figured you could use the moral support."

It took Tony longer than he thought to clear out his desk, in part because once the few people in the office realised what was happening they wanted the details on why he was leaving. All he would say on the matter was that he had received a job offer he couldn't refuse. A few people found his uncharacteristic brevity and his lack of embellishment about his new situation strange but Jenny, Ducky and Jimmy's presence there, joking with him and laughing as he told them stories about some of the items he was packing – although he made sure that Jenny's attention was elsewhere when he pulled the GSM magazines out of his desk drawer – made it clear that he wasn't being dismissed in disgrace. Tony knew that the rumours would start circulating the moment he left the building, if they hadn't already.

Finally he finished his packing, with four items left on his desk. He picked up his Mighty Mouse stapler and held it out to Jimmy. "Jimmy, this is for you – you`ve been a bit of a superhero to me over the last few months, and I couldn't have lasted this long without you. Remember me when you use it," he said, aware that the attention of everyone else in the office was focussed on the four of them, even if the other agents were trying not to let on that they were watching.

Jimmy blushed at the praise, but nodded solemnly and took the stapler from the other man, holding it to his chest. "Thanks, Tony, I'll treasure it" he said, trying to swallow past the lump that had formed in his throat.

Next, Tony took a small silver medallion and chain that had hung on a hook attached to his monitor. "Kate gave this to me while I was recovering from the plague," he said, smiling in fond remembrance as his thumb caressed the piece of metal. "St. Jude, patron saint of desperate cases and lost causes. She said he must have been watching over me." Straightening up, he looked at Ducky and held the medallion out. "I'd like you to have this, Ducky. I figure you get enough desperate cases downstairs, it would be a fitting place for it."

Ducky took Tony's hand in a firm handshake, clasping the medal between their two hands. "I would be honoured to have this downstairs, my boy," he said. "It will remind me of both you and Caitlyn."

Tony smiled at the older man before pulling him into a spontaneous hug, which the older man returned with rib-cracking intensity. "Tell me I'm doing the right thing, Duck," he said softly.

Ducky pulled away to look into Tony`s eyes, a few tears in his own. "As much as I would like to tell you that you are not so that I might, quite selfishly, keep you with us, my dear, dear, boy," he said equally softly, aware that there were many curious ears trying to listen to their conversation, "I think that you have made the right decision, the brave decision, and I wish you all the things you deserve, Anthony."

Tony smiled at Ducky, his own eyes tearing up a bit, before clearing his throat to try and regain control of his emotions. Turning back to his desk he picked up a small alabaster figurine of a beautiful woman holding a sword, a bow and quiver strapped to her back. Holding it carefully in both hands, he held it out to Jenny. "She's Artemis, the goddess of wisdom and battle," he said. "She was my mom's before she came to me." He grinned at Jenny, a sly grin. "For some reason, ever since we met I think of you when I look at her. Seems only fitting she stay here and keep an eye on you."

Jenny grinned back at Tony and took the little statue, cradling it reverently."Thank you, Tony," she said, trying to control her own emotions.

Tony saw this and scooped the last item off his desk, pulling four envelopes from his jacket pocket at the same time. "Actually, Madam Director," he said, winking at her, "I have a favour to ask. These are letters I wrote to the team and to Abby, explaining why I'm leaving. Could you make sure they get them? And this goes with McGee's letter," he finished, handing Jenny the last item.

Jenny took the letters and the item from Tony, her eyes widening as she looked more closely at it. "Is this what I think it is?" she asked.

Tony smiled, a smile tinged with regret. "Yup," he said softly. Then, taking a deep breath, he continued. "I've recommended that Gibbs make Tim his Senior Field Agent. Don't know if my opinion carries any weight with him anymore, or if it ever did, but if he agrees then this should be Tim's responsibility. Heck, it probably should be even if he doesn't make Tim his SFA."

"Do you think young Timothy is ready for the responsibility, Anthony?" Ducky asked, doubt evident in his tone of voice. "I know he took on that role when you were Team Leader, but there were a lot of things that you did not pass on, even though you should have."

"Not like I was ready when Gibbs made me his SFA, Ducky," Tony said ruefully. "But yeah, I do think he's ready. Oh, sure, he's going to stumble a bit at first but he'll do just fine." Tony looked around the bullpen one last time, memorising every detail. Then he squared his shoulders and turned to the others. "Right, then," he said loud enough for all the eavesdroppers to hear, "time to blow this pop stand. I think I've provided enough gossip for one day. You guys mentioned something about a goodbye dinner?"

It was a merry foursome that entered Ellington's that evening. Ellington's was a little jazz club a few blocks away from the National Mall, a place Tony had found when he first moved to DC. He'd taken both Jimmy and Ducky there many times and had even talked Jenny into an escape from work there a couple of times. As they walked in the door Sam, the owner and main bartender called out a greeting.

"Tony! Good to see you, man. And the rest of the crew too," he said, leading them to a table close to the stage but private enough that they could talk without shouting. "What's new and exciting at NCIS these days?"

Tony and the others exchanged a glance. "Actually, the newest thing is that I'm not going to be at NCIS anymore, Sam."

Sam looked shocked. "You're moving on? Where to? Still in DC, I hope?" After Tony explained the details of his new job, Sam shook his head sadly. "Can't say I won't miss you, Tony, but it sounds like a great opportunity. Hey," he continued, perking up, "I've got a buddy out there that has a club – nice place, right in the old part of town. Jazz, blues, big band, that sort of thing. You should check it out," he said, scribbling the address on a napkin. "Tell him I said hi and he'll treat you right."

"I just might do that, Sam," Tony said, taking the napkin and tucking it away. The rest of the evening passed in a haze of friendship and fond remembrances, and it was the wee hours of the morning before Tony and the others called cabs to take them home.

Somehow he wasn't surprised when Ducky and Jimmy showed up the next day to help him pack up his apartment and get everything either into the storage locker he had rented or off to the local thrift shop if he no longer wanted it. As his bedroom set was one of the things that got packed into the locker, Ducky insisted Tony stay with him Sunday night, and told him in no uncertain terms that he and Jimmy would be taking him to the airport Monday morning.

Over a hearty breakfast before they left, at which Ducky's mother expressed her dismay that she would be losing her "Italian gigolo furniture mover", Ducky told Tony that Jenny would have accompanied them to the airport, but she was planning on meeting with his former team first thing to tell them about Tony's resignation and pass his letters on. Tony couldn't help but wonder what their reaction would be. Would they miss him? Would they even care?

It was with mixed feelings that Tony bid farewell to his friends and climbed on the plane that would take him to his new life.

* * *

_Next on NCIS: It's Monday morning, and Team Gibbs learns of Tony's decision and read their letters._

_Virtual champagne (non-alcoholic if you're underage) and strawberries to the first person who guesses what the item Tony gave Jenny with the letters is..._


	5. So Long, Farewell, Goodbye

First off, the champagne and strawberries promised at the end of the last chapter go to **karlii** – she was the first one (about ten minutes after the chapter was posted, if I recall correctly) to guess what the final item Tony handed to Jenny was. Kudos also go to angelscatie, Esquirella, Frorefang, coastiewife465, Angelus320, engedi6k, Nash Carter, Gibbs4Eva, Scat210, Teri, an anonymous reviewer, HappeeGoLuckee, Long Live BRUCAS, and Pattik for correctly guessing what the item was.

It was suggested that last chapter was a logical ending to this story (and where the title came from) but I couldn't leave you guys hanging, wondering what was in those letters Tony wrote! This chapter turned out much longer than I expected – apparently Tony has a lot to say to his former teammates. I thought about breaking it up but didn't want to break the flow, so I hope you enjoy this extra-long chapter.

A note on Tony's middle name in this chapter – I read another fanfic piece where the author used this middle name for Tony and I really liked it, so I appropriated it for my story. Unfortunately I don't recall the original story's name or author, only that it was really good and I really enjoyed it. If you are that author, please PM me with your pen name and the story name so I can give you the credit to which you are due.

Legal bits: Wish I owned them, or at least Tony, but no such luck.

* * *

_Previously on NCIS: Tony packed up his desk and moved on to greener pastures, leaving behind letters for his former teammates._

* * *

Gibb's gut was churning as he walked into NCIS on Monday morning. Something had seemed off all weekend, and that feeling had only been reinforced when Jenny called him Sunday night to summon him to a meeting first thing Monday morning in her office. As he arrived at the security checkpoint he was surprised to see McGee there. "McGee," he said tersely.

"Oh, uhm, hi, Boss," McGee replied, collecting his weapon after going through the scanner. "Director Sheppard asked me to come in early for a meeting this morning. Are you in it as well?" he asked, seemingly puzzled.

Gibbs frowned. "Yup," he replied. "You know what this meeting is about?" McGee shook his head. Out of the corner of his eye Gibbs could see the two security guards exchange a glance, and his frown deepened. Obviously they knew, or had heard, something. He debated with himself whether to intimidate them into telling him, but decided not to. Instead, he glared at them and quickly passed through the scanner himself.

When they got up to Jenny's office, they found Ziva already there. She shrugged her shoulders when Gibbs looked questioningly at her – she didn't know any more than they did.

"Have a seat," Jenny said, her tone revealing nothing. "We're just waiting for one more person, and then we can start." Gibbs and the others figured that Tony was the last person, so they were quite surprised to see Abby being let into Jenny's office by Cynthia a few minutes later. "Good, everyone's here, so let's get started," Jenny said, pulling several envelopes and a small box – the last item Tony had given her on Saturday – from her desk drawer.

Gibbs' gut clenched when he saw the box. "Jenny, what's going on? Where's DiNozzo?" he asked, his tone sharp. Ziva was staring at Jenny, her eyes narrowed as she tried to read the Director. McGee looked confused and Abby was biting her lip worriedly.

Jenny smiled coldly. "Special Agent DiNozzo gave me his resignation Friday night, effective immediately," she said. Ignoring the shocked gasps from Ziva and Abby, she continued. "He left these letters for you, explaining everything. Agent McGee, he said this box is to go with your letter."

"What is it?" he asked, taking the box and the letter gingerly, as if he was afraid they would bite.

"My medals," Gibbs said softly. He turned to Jenny. "Why didn't you stop him?" he asked angrily.

Jenny snorted inelegantly. "Stop him? I helped him pack."

Abby surged forward, furious at hearing this. Before the angry lab tech could reach her, Gibbs had stepped in between her and Jenny. "I think you'd better explain that, Director Sheppard," he said, his eyes narrowed.

Jenny matched his stare with one of her own. "You want an explanation? Fine, but don't blame me if you don't like what you hear, Supervisory Special Agent Gibbs," she said, anger tingeing her voice. "Tony received a job offer, a very good one. It's not the first one he's received in the last year. But given the atmosphere at NCIS since the triumphal return of the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs, it's not surprising that he decided to take it. My god, Jethro, did you really think that you could just dump all of his belongings back on his old desk and expect people not to take that as an indictment of how he performed as team leader in your absence? Add that to the fact that Agent McGee and Officer David appeared to have little respect for him during his tenure as team leader, and even less when you got back, and the gossip and derogatory comments – most of which he heard, by the way – have run rampant," Jenny stopped and took a deep breath, realising that she had been close to shouting. "He did a damned good job while you away, Jethro. He didn't deserve the treatment he got from you or most of the others here at NCIS," she finished quietly, surveying the team for their reactions.

McGee looked almost physically ill, holding the box and letter to him like a shield against Jenny's words. Ziva's face was expressionless, but Jenny could see small, tell-tale signs that she was very upset – whether by Tony's leaving or Jenny's words, she wasn't sure. Abby was clutching a lace handkerchief in one hand, tears welling in her eyes. Gibbs was still glaring at Jenny, but she could see a bleak resignation in his eyes. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way," she said, trying to extend an olive branch, "but Tony had to leave right away to make arrangements in his new city. That's why he wanted to leave the letters for you, to explain things."

"Tony's not in DC anymore?" Abby asked, her voice cracking. "He wouldn't do that. He wouldn't just leave without saying goodbye!"

"That's enough, Abs," Gibbs said gently. He turned back to Jenny. "Where'd he go?" he asked her. There was no anger left in his voice, just bleak acceptance. Truth be told, he'd known as soon as he'd seen the box of medals that he'd lost Tony.

Jenny smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, Jethro, I can't tell you that," she said. "Tony asked me not to. I can tell you that he's working for the Department of Homeland Security."

"Will this change make him happy?" Ziva asked, the first words she'd uttered since walking into the room.

"I hope so, Ziva. I think it will." Jenny said quietly before turning away to gather some folders from her desk. "I have to go to a meeting with SecNav, but if you'd like to read your letters here, away from prying eyes, please take your time. I should warn you that there were several agents here on Saturday when Tony cleaned out his desk, so I'm sure the rumours are flying already. I'll be issuing a formal statement about Tony's resignation this afternoon, but I wanted to tell you all first."

"Director Sheppard," McGee said, sounding unaccountably weary, "Ducky isn't here. Does he know Tony's left?"

"Yes, Agent McGee, he does," Jenny replied softly, not elaborating any further. She knew Jethro would figure out, if he hadn't already, that Tony must have told Ducky himself. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to get going. Let Cynthia know if you need anything." With that she let herself quietly out of the office.

Gibbs and his team looked at each other silently for a moment, and then settled in to read their letters.

&NCIS& &NCIS& &NCIS& &NCIS&

Ziva ran her fingers across her name, written in elegant script on the front of the envelope. She knew that when Tony was taking notes they were often almost unreadable, so she was surprised to see the beautiful handwriting. She opened the envelope and pulled out a single piece of heavy stationery embossed with Tony's name at the top. Steeling herself, she began to read.

_Shalom Ziva,_

_First off, I want tell you that I've enjoyed working with you these past few years. It's definitely been a learning experience, even if I still don't know all eighteen ways to kill someone with a paperclip. However, I can't work with someone who doesn't trust me, and it's become evident recently that you don't. You could have come to me for help when you were being framed, but you chose to go to Gibbs instead. I can only infer from that that you either didn't feel I was competent enough to help you, or you didn't trust me enough to have your back. In either case it's not good for the team and someone could wind up getting hurt or worse, which I can't have, so I think it's time for me to move on. Some would say more than past time, and maybe they're right. You and Tim have both come a long way since you started, and are more than capable of doing the job without me looking over your shoulders. _

_I've recommended to Gibbs that he make Tim his new SFA. This isn't a reflection on your skill – as a liaison rather than a full agent, I don't think you could be a Senior Field Agent, even with both Gibbs' and the Director's backing. Also, Tim has a bit more experience with NCIS. If Gibbs agrees, Tim's going to need your support._

_If I can offer you any advice, as my last gesture as Gibbs' Senior Field Agent, I would tell you to let the others in. Trust Tim, Abby, Ducky, and even Jimmy Palmer, to have your six the same way you trust Gibbs. They're good people, they won't let you down._

_Zei Mir Gezunt_

_Tony_

Ziva clenched her fists as she finished reading the short letter. How could Tony think she didn't trust him, or that she thought he was incompetent, she wondered. And then she realised how it must have looked to him and to the others when she went running to Gibbs for help. They wouldn't see it as her trying to protect Tony and the team by not getting them involved, they would have seen it exactly as Tony did. And that would have been reinforced by her and McGee's behaviour once Gibbs came back – the glee that was evident as they greeted him, the comments that that they had flung at Tony, which she had thought were teasing at the time, but suddenly realised sounded almost as if she and McGee were gloating about Tony's demotion.

"Oh my little hairy butt," she said softly, folding the letter and putting it back in the envelope, "I am truly sorry for my part in this. I hope one day I will be able to tell you that in person."

&NCIS& &NCIS& &NCIS& &NCIS&

Tim stared at the letter and box in front of him, almost afraid to open it. He had realised, as Jenny was yelling at them, that his treatment of Tony lately had been less than stellar. Sure, he had been happy when Gibbs had returned, but he'd also been disappointed. After all, he'd been Senior Field Agent while Gibbs had been gone and once he returned McGee had been relegated back to being Tony's probie again, a title the other man had been only too happy to start using again. Tim hadn't considered that maybe Tony was chafing at having to fall back into his old role as well, and when he got the opportunity to take out some of his disappointment on the other man Tim hadn't even thought twice about it. Looking back, he realised he'd never told Tony how much he liked being his SFA. Sighing, he picked up his letter and opened it.

_Tim,_

_I'm not sure I told you how proud I was of you when you were my Senior Field Agent – you did a great job, especially considering you didn't really think I should be the team leader in the first place. I should have told you that when Gibbs came back, but there was so much going on that I never got a chance._

_I know how Gibbs feels about apologies, but I feel like I need to give you one. I know I teased you a lot – okay, non-stop – but I did have a reason for doing it. When you first came to us, you were like a baby rabbit, all soft and cuddly, and likely to get eaten alive by the LEOs, other agencies and even other NCIS agents. I figured that, by teasing and bugging you, I could help you build up a thicker skin so you could deal with all the crap that I knew would come your way. The first time you stood up to me and fought back I was so proud, not that I ever told you. Somewhere along the line you grew up, though, and grew that thick skin and I should have stopped teasing you so much, but it was just so much fun and so much a part of us by that point that I couldn't. If I ever crossed that line, if my teasing was ever truly hurtful, I'm sorry. I never meant it that way._

_I've recommended to Gibbs that you take over as SFA. I don't know if my recommendation will carry any weight with him, but you deserve it. You've earned it and I know you can do it. If you have any questions about procedures or paperwork (and you'll find there's a lot), talk to Ana Mendes on Jason Chaulker's team, Paul Chan on Manny Balboa's team or Mark Burnes on Julia Potts' team. Remind them that I helped them out when they started so they owe me and you're collecting on that debt._

_I've asked Jenny to give you a box with this letter. It contains Gibbs' medals, the ones he gets every year and never collects – although I suspect he might be off the short list for this year. Anyway, I'm passing them on to you for safekeeping. DO NOT let Gibbs get his hands on them. I've always suspected he'd melt them down and turn them into fittings for one of those damn boats of his if he could._

_Take care, Tim, and watch over the team – they're all yours now._

_Tony_

Tim pinched the bridge of his nose trying to stave off the tears he could feel forming. He'd expected Tony to rail, and rightfully so, at the younger man's treatment of him but instead he'd apologised to Tim and recommended he take over Tony's position, even offering advice if he got the position. "I can't do this, Tony," he whispered to himself. Looking at the letter again, he reread Tony's words. _I know you can do it._ In his mind, Tim heard Tony adding '_Probie'_ onto the end. He squared his shoulders and placed his hand on the box containing Gibbs' medals. "I'll do it, Tony, and someday I'll be able to tell you that I was proud to be your SFA."

&NCIS& &NCIS& &NCIS& &NCIS&

Abby paced up and down, muttering under her breath. She stopped, glared at her letter and then paced some more. She could see both Tim and Ziva seemed deeply affected by their letters. Finally, a softly spoken "enough, Abby" from Gibbs got her to sit and pull her letter out.

_Dear Abby,_

_Wow, I never thought I'd be writing a Dear Abby letter. Sorry, just a bit of humour – you know what I'm like. I know you're super-pissed at me right now 'cause I didn't say goodbye, but I just couldn't, Abs. I hope someday you can forgive me._

_Of all the letters I'm writing today, this one's the hardest. See, out of all four of you, you treated me the least badly, but you hurt me the most. I tried so hard to hold the team together after Gibbs left, and every time I walked into your lab there he was plastered all over the place in his own little Gibbs-shrine. And if that wasn't bad enough, you guys kept telling me I wasn't Gibbs, as if I didn't know. And when he came back, you were all so happy to see him that you forgot he'd abandoned us. And I'm sorry, Abby, but I just can't do it anymore. You're like the little sister I always wanted, but I need some time and some space, and I need to be away from all of you for a while – something else I hope you'll forgive me for some day. _

_I want you to know that I didn't make this decision lightly. It was a hard choice, but I think it was the right one. The job I'm going to is awesome, and it's a good move for me. _

_I have a favour to ask, Abby. I know you're going to want to track me down, but please don't. Let me have some time on my own, let me get my bearings back. If you want to write to me, give a letter to Ducky and he'll see that I get it. I may answer, I may not. I can't promise anything at this point. But give it a few weeks before you write me, okay? As I said, I need some time to just be me for a while._

_Love you always,_

_Tony_

_P.S. Don't be mad at Ducky 'cause he knows where I am and you don't, 'k?_

_P.P.S. Please don't tell the others you have a way of getting in touch with me, especially Gibbs._

By the time Abby finished reading the letter she was softly crying again. She hadn't realised just how much her actions had hurt Tony, but now that she did she felt terrible. Of course she had missed Gibbs, and was overjoyed when he returned, but she had never meant to make Tony feel like he wasn't appreciated. He was her other half, the brother she'd always yearned for. At least he'd given her a way to get in touch, even if he didn't want her to know where he was. She sat back in her chair, already mentally composing her first letter to Tony.

&NCIS& &NCIS& &NCIS& &NCIS&

Gibbs sat back, watching the others as they read their letters. He saw Ziva's shoulders slump as she read hers, and saw her say something under her breath, something that looked like "I'm sorry". He watched as Tim read his letter, watched as he pinched the bridge of his nose and then straightened up, a steely resolve replacing the tears in his eyes. He saw Abby begin to cry as she read her letter, and watched as she stopped crying, her eyes unfocused as if concentrating on something. He sighed, feeling unaccountably old as he put off reading his own letter. Could he have prevented this, he wondered, if he had taken Jenny's advice and told Tony that he had done a good job while he was away? He knew he could have handled his return better, but at the time he just wanted things back the way they were, and dumping Tony's crap back on his desk seemed the easiest way of reasserting the fact he was in charge. He thought that the other NCIS agents would know that Gibbs would never have put him in charge – heck, would never have had Tony on his team in the first place – if he didn't trust the man implicitly, but apparently he'd gotten that one wrong too. Maybe he'd have to make a rule for that – "sometimes you're wrong". Nah, he thought. Best to just not repeat the mistake in the future. Sighing once more he picked up Tony's letter, unable to put off reading it any longer.

_Gibbs,_

_First, last and always, thank you for everything you've taught me over the years. I've learned a lot from you, but it's time I moved on. Past time, actually – I'm already more than two years beyond my "sell by" date, based on my previous employment history. I thought I did a good job as team leader in your absence, but obviously I wasn't up to your or the rest of the team's standards. But then, I'm not sure anyone could meet those standards – you left pretty big shoes to fill. I tried my best, though, and maybe in the grand scheme of things that will be good enough. It was a blast while it lasted, and I'll definitely miss all of you. I think I might even miss the headslaps, although it'll be nice to actually have a chance to grow some hair back there again._

_If my opinion still carries (or ever did carry) any weight, I think you should make Tim your new SFA. He did a great job as my SFA, and he's earned it – if for no other reason than he was able to put up with me for three years. Ziva has the makings of a good agent, but she needs some more work on her investigative skills. And her English. I recommend getting a good American slang dictionary for her._

_Last but not least, I think you should replace me with someone who will complement the team – someone with those investigative skills that Tim and Ziva are still working on. I'd recommend either Tom Ellis or Carol Parker. Both are solid investigators and creative thinkers with good intuition, but they could both use a bit more exposure to the type of field work our team does, and neither would expect to be brought on as a Senior Field Agent._

_Gibbs, I know there's going to be some hurt feelings over my leaving (or at least I'm selfish enough to hope there might be). I know you're not a "touchy feely" type of guy but try to be there for the team, especially Abby, and let them be there for you. Maybe if we'd all been there for each other all along… well, no point in maybes and could have beens, right? _

_You'll notice that Jimmy Palmer and Ducky weren't included in your meeting with Jenny; you've probably already guessed I talked to them separately about my leaving. They, and Jenny of course, were the ones who supported me while you were gone and when you got back, and I thought that they deserved to hear I was leaving directly from me. Don't let the others give them grief about that when and if they figure it out, or bug them about where I've gone. Don't you bug them too much either – they're not going to tell you anything anyway. _

_Know that this move is a good thing for me, a chance to stop being seen as the class clown and maybe be the person I want to be, which is actually a lot like you - respected, maybe a little bit feared, a capable leader (but a heck of a lot less of a bastard). Know, too, that I couldn't have taken this step without you, and I mean that in a good way. You pushed me to be more than I ever thought I could be, and I will be forever grateful to you for that._

_Semper Fi,_

_Anthony Darius DiNozzo, Jr._

Gibbs sat in silence, digesting what he had just read. He didn't realise that a single tear was making its way down his cheek as he sat staring at the piece of paper in his hand.

"How do we fix this, Gibbs?" Ziva asked, looking at him. "I know you have your rules, but I think we must bite our pride and apologise to him, no?"

"Swallow, Ziva," Tim said softly. "It's swallow our pride. And we don't even know where he's gone. Abby, you can find him, right? You can find him, and then we can tell him we're sorry," he continued, a note of desperation entering his voice.

Abby shot Gibbs a look before answering softly. "No, Timmy, I can't. He asked me not to, and I have to respect that. It's the only way we might get him back someday."

Tim looked like he might protest, but Gibbs interrupted whatever he was going to say. "Abby's right, McGee. We screwed up – I screwed up," he said, folding his letter up carefully. "And the only way to make this right is to respect Tony's decision. Not respecting him is what got us here in the first place. Give him some time – I suspect we haven't seen the last of Tony DiNozzo."

* * *

Zei Mir Gezunt = Be well (at least according to the website I found it on...)

Well, this is the final chapter. I know many of you were hoping for a glimpse of Tony's life in Seattle, and I may still write that at some point, but it's not something I had originally planned on and, to be honest, I have no idea where to even start. I am working on a sequel to this story where Tony's back in DC and he and his DHS team cross paths with Gibbs and his motley crew but, I hate to say, it's going rather slowly at the moment and I'm not sure when it will be completed (and thus ready for posting).

I'd just like to thank, once again, all those who reviewed, followed and favourited this story or me. I still can't quite believe the response this story has received and I'm humbled and overwhelmed by it.


End file.
